Die In Hell, Sasuke!
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke finally get what's coming to him. Lots of Sasuke bashing oneshot drabbles. If you're a Sasuke fan, please do not read this.
1. Last Of The Uchiha Clan xItachi Uchihax

**A/N: This chapter is based on Episode 85. **

**-- What if there was no Sasuke Uchiha?**

Sasuke woke up and got dressed into his blue shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha Clan on his back and white shorts. He carried his bookbag into the dining room where his mother was fixing his box lunch by the kitchen counter. His dad was sitting at the table taking a sip of tea while reading the newspaper and last but not least, his older brother Itachi was sitting across from him, who was finishing up his breakfast quietly.

" Hey, Itachi? Afterschool, will you help me train my shurikan throwing?" Sasuke asked. As always, Itachi replied with,

" I'm sorry, Sasuke. Some other time okay?" Little did Sasuke know, there was no 'other time'. Sasuke groaned.

" You always say that brother." Sasuke said as he got up when his brother headed for the door. Mikoto stopped Sasuke.

" Here, Sasuke your lunch box. Afterschool, how about I help you with your shuriken practice?" Mikoto offered. Sasuke shook his head.

" It's not practice, it's training!" Sasuke cried and walked to school. On the way he met up with the old lady of the Uchiha clan.

" Hello there, Sasuke. Make sure you do your best and study hard." the old lady replied.

" Yes, both you and Itachi are the pride of the Uchiha Clan." the old man said, standing next to his wife.

" I will Uncle, Aunty!" Sasuke cried as he ran the rest of the way to school. Over at the academy he studied hard and practiced his Shuriken training. When school was over, he walked home, but it was eerily quiet. Too quiet for that matter. The lights were out, no people out on the roads. It was like a ghost town, turning the corner he found bodies of the Uchiha Clan; slain right outside their houses. Sasuke could only gasp in horror.

' _Who could do such a thing? Oh no! Mother! Father! Brother!_' Sasuke thought frantically as he hastily made his way home. No lights were inside either. He slid open the door and took off his shoes and placed his bookbag on the floor before making his way through the house.

" Mother? Father? Brother? Are you here?" Sasuke called out as he entered the dining room. No one there. Sasuke went to search in their rooms, no one was there either. The only place he didn't look was the dojo, which was located on the other side of the house. Running over there quickly, Sasuke stopped at the door. Before pulling it open, Sasuke heard a noise, of something that had fallen. Sweat dripped down his chin,

' _Someone's in there._' Sasuke thought. He was shaking from head to toe in fear, finally building up the courage, Sasuke pulled both doors open and it closed behind him. Sasuke turned back to find himself in pitch darkness, only but a stream of moonlight from the only window in the room. He turned his attention to the middle of the room, where the light hit, two people were dead and he recognized them both as...

" Mother! Father!" Sasuke cried, tears were falling from his cheeks. Then someone walked towards Sasuke from the darkness before him and into the light. He noticed the figure as his older brother. " Itachi! Mother and Father, they're..." Sasuke cried as he looked into his brother's face. Suddenly, something slashed at his shoulder and he fell down in pain. Looking up, he cried,

" Itachi, why? Don't tell me you killed them?" Sasuke whispered. Instead of answering, Itachi used his Mangyeko Sharingan to show Sasuke of his massacre. Itachi standing right behind Mikoto and Fugaku, his katana raised back and swung foward, slashing their necks as blood splurted and both bodies hit the floor. Sasuke screamed from the scenes that were being shown to him. Sasuke fell to his knees, quivering as he looked to his brother again. " Why Itachi?" Sasuke managed to speak out.

" Why?" Itachi replied. " Because this clan is pathetic. There's no hope for this clan." Sasuke could feel Itachi's blood lust and ran out of the house. The thoughts that ran through his head was,

' _I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_' Sasuke thought as he stopped ubruptly when Itachi appeared 3ft away. Sasuke backed away a little. Itachi used his Mangyeko Sharingan again as Sasuke saw how Itachi had killed the rest of the clan members. All were wiped out so quickly.

" I'm sorry, Sasuke. But only one of us will be the last remaining of the Uchiha Clan and it's not going to be you." Itachi replied throwing kunai's. Sasuke wasn't able to dodge all of them as some embedded itself into his arms and legs. Sasuke cried out in pain. He opened his eyes to see Itachi in front of him, katana in hand. The sword was raised, slashing the younger Uchiha as he laid in a puddle of his own blood. Itachi got his revenge, the Uchiha Clan was no more and he stood as the last survivor.


	2. My Lovely Son xFugaku Uchihax

**A/N: This chapter is based on Episode 130.**

Sasuke woke up early to find Itachi leaving the house. He followed his brother into a training area. Itachi stopped in the middle of the clearing. Sasuke hid behind a tree, but it was too late, Itachi had already noticed him. " Sasuke, what are you doing out of bed?" Itachi asked.

" Are you practicing your shuriken?" Sasuke wondered, avoiding Itachi's piercing eyes.

" What are you doing out of bed?" Itachi asked again. Sasuke just huffed and replied,

" I woke up to see you leaving the house, so I followed. Sorry, Itachi."

" Hm." Itachi grunted as he started setting up the targets around him and one in the blind spot behind a rock. Sasuke wanted to see if his brother could pull it off and Itachi perfectly hit every mark. Sasuke was excited.

" Wow! You even got the one in your blind spot!" Sasuke cried. " Okay, can you teach me, Itachi?"

" I'm sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time. We better be heading back home." Itachi replied gathering back his kunais and the targets. Sasuke just huffed, annoyed that Itachi had started to become distant with him. When they both arrived home, Fugaku was enraged with Itachi and Sasuke.

" What are you two doing outside this early?!"

" I'm sorry father, but I couldn't sleep. So I went outside to get some of my training done. Sasuke came with me to help." Itachi explained. But Itachi's words didn't convinced Fugaku one bit.

" Sasuke? Helping a prodigy like you? I seriously doubt it! Now go to bed, both of you!" Fugaku bellowed. They both said their apologies before returning to bed. Itachi stopped in front of his room, when he felt a little tug on his shirt. Looking down, he saw Sasuke. Bending down to the younger Uchiha's level, he waited for what Sasuke was going to tell him.

" Thank you, big brother. For back there with father."

Instead of getting a response, Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair before entering his room. Sasuke began to walk to his room on the other side of the hallway, when a pair of rough hands forced him into his bedroom and locked the door behind them. Sasuke was flung onto his bed as he looked up to see his father.

" F-Father..." Sasuke stuttered. His father advanced towards the younger Uchiha.

" What was the real reason you were out early? Tell me, Sasuke." Fugaku replied as he towered the small form of the Uchiha.

" It's like Itachi said, Father." Sasuke said, backing away, but his father quickly reached out and pulled the Uchiha back to him by his leg. Sasuke cried out to only have rough lips pressed against his soft ones. Sasuke's eyes widen.

" You know, Sasuke. I've always liked you better."

' _F-Father? No...I don't like this!_' Sasuke thought as he tried to wrench away. But his father kept a tight grip on his wrists as Sasuke felt a slimy appendage slide it's way into his mouth. It felt foreign to him, so he bit on his father's tongue, only to get a slap in return.

" Bitch!" Fugaku cried. The question of this morning was long forgotten, when Fugaku looked at his younger son, his eyes were full of lust. He began pulling at Sasuke's shirt and managed to get it off the younger Uchiha after many thrashings Sasuke made to avoid any more of his father's touches on his body. When Sasuke felt his father's hand on the hem of his pants, Sasuke began to thrash wildly knowing where it might lead to. Fugaku knocked Sasuke out for a bit and easily was able to get Sasuke's pants off. His erection was hard and ready, Fugaku couldn't contain it anymore so he flipped Sasuke onto his stomach and spread his legs, gripping Sasuke's hip up and he entered into Sasuke's hole.

Without waiting for Sasuke's body to adjust to his size, Fugaku began pounding into Sasuke. Sasuke woke up to feel his insides tearing up. Sasuke cried out in pain, warm, sticky liquid made it's way down his leg; blood mixed with his cum. It hurted so bad, few moments later a feeling of mumbness was at his lower half. A burst of warm liquid was injected into him as his father pulled out from inside of him.

Fugaku pulled on his pants, smirked at Sasuke before pulling out a kunai. " Bye, my lovely son." Fugaku replied as he plunged the kunai into Sasuke's heart, leaving him to bleed to death.


	3. I'm Taking You With Me xSakura Harunox

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was waiting for my other computer to come back and it did two nights ago and found out that everything was erased. All my documents of my old stories, gone. So… I have to start where I left off, darn. Please forgive me and read and review!**

**--**

**Based on Episode 109**

**- What if Sasuke never left the village?**

It was night out, the moon was full and bright. Sasuke went home to gather his things; he was getting ready to leave Konoha forever. In his room, Sasuke spotted a picture of Team 7, remembering back to their Genin days. He placed the picture face down and left towards the South Gate; the only exit out of Konoha.

Sakura was out with Naruto eating ramen. The pink haired kunoichi was worried about the Uchiha, now that he somehow wants more power in order to get revenge. He was willing to meet up with Orochimaru minions.

' _Well, I'm not going to let him. Whatever it takes, Sasuke is never going to leave this village._' Sakura thought. Naruto and Sakura both finished their ramens. Sakura got up from her seat and Naruto followed,

" Goodnight, Naruto," Sakura replied heading home, but Naruto stopped her.

" Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Naruto was concerned. Sakura looked up at the night sky and replied,

" I'll be fine. Night," Sakura walked the path home, halfway there, she turned back to the South, hoping to intercept Sasuke on time.

--

Sasuke was heading for the South Gate, deep in thought of how things had changed and now, with the curse mark, he would obtain more power if he'd met up with Orochimaru. But his thoughts also showed him and his teammates.

' _They'll just slow me down if I stay in this village playing ninja,_' Sasuke thought when someone was walking towards him. He looked up to see Sakura. Sasuke continued to walk towards the exit, pretending that she wasn't there. Once he had passed her by, did the pink kunoichi turned around,

" Why Sasuke? Why are you leaving?" Sakura whispered desperately. The Uchiha stood there, his bangs shielding his eyes.

" Power. That's all there is to it. I need more power if I am to defeat Itachi. If I stay in this village, I will never gain as much power as Orochimaru have promised me. Don't even bother stopping me," Sasuke replied as he began to walk towards the gate, almost there when Sakura cried,

" I love you, Sasuke! Please don't leave! I know what you're feeling, all alone. I know what it's like. But you have Naruto Kakashi-sensei and me. You don't have be alone now!"

" It still isn't enough." Sasuke whispered. Sakura just snarled,

" Not enough?! How is having friends being there for you, not enough?"

" You just don't understand. Stop delaying me. All that rambling just makes you more annoying," Sasuke snapped.

Sakura was very angry, ' _How can I make Sasuke see that power isn't always everything?_' Sakura thought. Then it hit her. A tear rolled down her cheeks at the thought of one thing that might work and probably save her Uchiha from the evil clutches of Orochimaru.

" I'm sorry, Sasuke. But, I'm afraid I can't let you leave Konoha. Not like this. I don't want your name to be remembered as a traitor of this village. You're one of us and I'll do everything in my power to make that true," Sakura replied. Sasuke turned around, a smirk played on his lips,

" Are you now? Does that mean you want to fight me?"

Sakura stood her ground and replied confidently,

" Yes. Whatever it takes for you to remain in this village." Sasuke could only laugh at this. Sakura growled, fists clenched at her sides,

" What's so funny, Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up at her, his Sharingan activated,

" This'll be easy." Sakura made the first move, launching at the Uchiha with a flick of the wrist, send the kunai knives flying from her hands and towards the Uchiha. Sasuke managed to dodge them, but it was a distraction he later found out and Sasuke pinned him down to the cold floor. Sakura smirked,

" Looks like I won. So, are you going to change your mind, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, never getting off the boy. Sasuke could only growl in response, Sakura knew that she had to take drastic measures if he wouldn't cooperate. Taking a kunai knife out, the glint caught the Uchiha's eyes, which now had his eyes back to its original color.

" What? Are you going to kill me? You can't, I mean after all, you LOVE me," Sasuke replied smugly. Sakura just stabbed the kunai at her left hand, which was right over the Uchiha's. Sakura bit back the pain as the Uchiha just winced. Tears started to fall freely from Sakura's eyes. She made a hand sign with her right and the left with the help of the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widened,

" W-Where did you learn that jutsu?" Sakura was quiet.

" I'm sorry, but your days as avenger are over before it even started. Today is the day you die," Sakura replied. Sasuke struggled but the kunai embedded itself in his right hand deeper.

" You will not escape, Sasuke. You will die right here, as a member of Konoha. You'll die with me," Sakura cried.

" No! I will not die with the likes of you!" Sasuke spat, continuing to struggle.

" You have no choice, I'm afraid. Dual Snake Destroyer!" Sakura said as she released the jutsu.

The two teammates died that night. Sasuke's dream to kill his brother ended. Sakura got what she wanted and she had to throw her life away to achieve it. But she wasn't mad; after all she was able to die along with Sasuke. The crush she had since she was little. Some dreams were smashed that day, while some dreams came true.

--

**A/N: As for the suicide jutsu…I really don't know what the real name of it was. I just went to Naruto Episode 30 to find it and that's what I wrote. Sorry.**


End file.
